


if it's rest you'd like, love, please look for me.

by Anonymous



Series: “evil beings” have feelings! [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, age difference of 3 to 4 yrs, disclaimer regarding age gap in notes, super short drabble but i had fun writing it so hi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Are you teasing me?”Hinata knew exactly what he had been doing. He was grinning like a child who didn't mind being caught with a hand in the cookie jar.Cheeky. How cute.





	if it's rest you'd like, love, please look for me.

**Author's Note:**

> warning that u can skip; parting words are have fun!
> 
> actually rated pg because the content itself isn’t anything teen besides the fact that an older audience should (NEEDS TO) be able to discern, a romantic relationship with an age gap at their age is imbalanced and more often than not unhealthy, while someone younger may not.
> 
> edit: y'all rly gonna make me do ALL the work around here?! 1 English fic for this ship? My wrath. it's invoked.
> 
> two dudes with self imposed obligations and also are nurturing beings but have different images to uphold?!
> 
> edit 2: i wrote this before reading the rain light music club story & setsubun so Now i deem this au bc...sakuma-senpai Good Intention Bad Play @ setsubun lol

Hinata leaned just a little too close. Enough that Rei could smell darling masculinity and something distinctively sweet and all Hinata. The outline of his Adam's apple bobbed above Rei's face, making him think that Hinata was aware of their proximity's intimateness.

“Hinata-kun.”

The boy in question hesitated but played it off, probably hoping it wasn't noticed if the way he continued reaching around him indicated anything. Actually, he was probably pretending; he was smart and likely knew how sharp an eye Rei had. Maybe he'd expect this next question.

“Are you teasing me?”

Hinata did freeze then.

“...hm? Teasing? How so, Sakuma-senp-” his denial was cut short when Rei grabbed his arm and gently pulled, reversing their positions.

He now hovered over Hinata who was laying in his coffin. How laughably vampire cliche. From the expert cushion work in the velvet seams to the tiny nails that held polished wood together, Hinata looked quite comfy and striking. Ginger hair splayed with pink accentuations over dark blue, against deep red and brown.

“Should I give you an example?”

“Aren't you already?” Ah, that answered if Hinata knew exactly what he had been doing. He was grinning like a child who didn't mind being caught with a hand in the cookie jar. How cute.

Rei raised one sharp eyebrow only to let it drop when he sighed through his nose.

“Where should I start? Let's see… ah, yes. Earlier this week, you kept dropping your belongings and bending over in front of me.”

“Silly butter fingers me, haha! That coulda been coincidence, no?” His eyes closed with how wide he was smiling.

“Alright, I suppose you are correct. Then, might I bring up when you repeatedly inquired about my fangs?”

“I mean, yeah, if you want? Kinda weird of you though!” He opened his eyes to squint at Rei, green peering and barely recognizable in the declining sunlight.

“You asked if you could touch them,” he had a slightly exasperated smile himself.

Hinata just looked up and hummed.

“How about when our fingers _repeatedly_ kept doing this…?” From where Rei was leaning over Hinata on his forearms, he shifted all of his weight on one and reached for Hinata's right hand. They gently, slowly grazed knuckles and fingertips, and that finally got a more honest reaction - a very nice one if this old man was allowed to think.

Hinata's prominent freckles were dulled by the flush that overtook his cheeks and his smile went smaller, softer. Rei waited for a reply and was very pleasantly surprised when a palm slid against his and intertwined their fingers. How terribly cute.

“Those were just happy little accidents,” he softly spoke in the quiet room.

The word choice he used seemed a little too on the nose for something larger, heavier than their cultivated moment, but Rei was nothing if not someone who worked for others, to bridge worlds that wouldn't be necessary to cross.

“It is a shame they weren't intentional. I speak for myself when I say they did indeed make me happy.”

“...oh.”

“Hm?”

“...If, uh-- If I were flirting with Sakuma-senpai, what would he. No- what would you do?”

The boldness caught him off guard. He was given an intense stare, and he uncharacteristically blanked. Yes, Rei Sakuma could continue playing their game. He could prolong it so long he forgets what their intention is, and it would be fun for them but it'd be for Hinata, in the end. That was a talent of his; forgetting, creating mind games, seducing. Letting people down. It would be so easy that Rei could see how it'd all pan out.

Yes, Rei Sakuma could do that, but that wasn't really what he should or wanted to do, for that matter. No one had ever really asked what he “would” do. The unthinkable, or what doesn't happen. What he wanted. Getting carried away was unseemly and not allowed for the person he'd built and yet Hinata Aoi was looking at him like he was something pure and untouched. Hinata Aoi who had never depended on him, only wanted to hear what he wasn't obligated to say. Hinata, who was beneath him, warm, holding his hand, and waiting. Giving him an option with patience and kindness and spunk he so was attracted to.

Rei stopped thinking and bowed to kiss curled lips.

**Author's Note:**

> hey thanks for reading, i hope u enjoyed! ive been itching to write for weeks and couldnt pick up my current works so haha (kaoru voice) yeah that’s basically it.
> 
> mma b honest w u this was intended to be much nastier if the tension didnt spell it out for u but i couldnt do it just yet, my brain make me do Tender.
> 
> this was written in two hrs no edit sorry hhebdndke
> 
> edit: this is now a reihinata series and the next work is aged up nsfw bc i am desperate for hinata x _ / _ x hinata. there is a severe lack of 2wink content that im interested in on ao3 and it hurty


End file.
